LA CASA DEL TERROR
by Ashley Yagami
Summary: Los chicos KOF tendrán que enfrentarse a seres fantasmales, almas malditas sin poder utilizar sus poderes. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán a ellos?
1. PARTE 1

**LA CASA DEL TERROR**

PARTE 1

Era una noche tormentosa llena de truenos y relámpagos, desde la carretera solo se veía un vehículo negro que iba a toda prisa, el conductor era un joven de cabello rojo y estaba muy molesto, no entendía porque Chizuru lo había citado en una estúpida casa con esta tormenta, la casa se encontraba muy alejada de toda la civilización, ubicada a las afuera de la ciudad, tubo que cancelar su compromiso de cenar con su novia para ir a ese lugar, según la carta era muy importante que marcaria su vida para siempre.

Después de una hora llego al lugar, vio que había varios autos estacionados y las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, no era la única persona que Chizuru cito, salió del auto mojándose con la lluvia, se dirigió a la puerta y entro de una vez. Una vez adentro se encontró con algunos conocidos luchadores de King of Fighters, como Terry Bogard, la ninja Shiranui junto a Mary Ryan, la soldado Leona con Ralf, K' y Kula, también a su rival Kyo Kusanagi con la psíquica Athena Asamiya.

—Ah, es solo Yagami. –se decepciono Mary al verlo entrar.

— ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? –pegunto Iori con expresión seria.

—Esperamos a Chizuru. –contesto Athena algo cansada.

—Estamos en este lugar más de una hora y nada que aparece. –dijo después Mai.

—Grrr YO ME LARGO. –gruño K' dirigiéndose a la puerta con Kula cuando aparece Chizuru cerrando su paragua al entrar, todos se la quedan mirando haciéndola sentir incomoda.

— ¿Qué sucede? –dijo al verlos. — ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

— ¡¿Qué preguntas Chizuru?! ¡Tus nos citaste aquí! –exclamo después Terry y de pronto todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraron rápidamente sellando la casa por completo con un grueso hierro, todo por dentro.

Todos quedaron muy impresionados mirando a todas partes, las chicas algo asustadas como Kula quien se abrazo a K'.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Leona ocultando su temor.

—No lo se... –susurro Chizuru algo asustada mirando al grupo. —Pero yo no los cite.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa.

— ¿Escucharon? –pregunto K9999 alertando a sus compañeros.

—Si, es normal que este lugar se caiga a pedazos, esta tan vieja. –le informa Igniz volviendo a caminar por los pasillos del lugar abandonado, parecía una especie de hospital privado.

—Podrían ser los Ikari y esos traidores de K' Y Kula que nos están siguiendo los pasos. –le recordó K9999.

—No lo creo y aun no entiendo porque estamos haciendo aquí. –se quejo Ángel mientras caminaba con ellos.

—Ya te lo explico mil veces. –dijo entre dientes el agente K9999 con fastidio.

—Mi querida Ángel venimos a este espantoso lugar a buscar la estatuilla del demonio, no solo vale una fortuna sino que la necesito para tomar sus poderes malignos y asi convertirme en el ser mas poderoso, mas que el mismo Orochi. –le recordó resaltando sus ambiciones.

—Ah y donde se encuentra esa estatuilla. –volvió a preguntar Ángel con cara de aburrimiento.

—No lo se, eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. –contesto Igniz.

—oh que bien. –dijo con sarcasmo Ángel cuando vio una sombra por las paredes y las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear.

—Maldita tormenta. –murmuro Igniz deteniéndose y vio que solo estaba a su lado Ángel quien también se dio cuenta. — ¿Dónde esta K9999?

—No lo se. –susurro asustándose cuando las luces se apagan por completo. — ¡Igniz!–lo llamo muerta de miedo.

— ¡Deja de gritar! –exclamo el y al tiempo las luces se encendieron aun parpadeando.

Lo que vieron a continuación fue al mismo K9999 muerto, tirado en el suelo y su cabeza dada vuelta como un resorte.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaa! –grito Ángel y salió corriendo aterrorizada.

— ¡Ángel! ¡Espera! –le grito Igniz, pero ella no le escucho. —Estúpida.-susurro después y luego sus ojos se posaron al cadáver que estaba en el suelo, no se explicaba que le había sucedido, tal vez no eran los únicos que estaban en la casa.

Volviendo con los chicos KOF.

—Entonces si tú no nos citaste ¿Quién fue? –pregunto Mary mirando a la morena.

—No tengo idea, yo también recibí la misma carta que ustedes. –contesto Chizuru preocupada.

—A nosotros nadie nos cito, aparecimos aquí siguiendo el rastro de Igniz, algo trama. –le informo Ralf junto con su grupo, que eran Leona, K' y Kula.

— ¿Igniz esta aquí? –cuestiono Kyo preocupado.

—Asi parece. –le respondió Leona.

— ¿Alguien tiene señal? porque yo no –pregunto Kula a los demás quienes tomaban sus celulares.

—No. –contesto Mary verificando en su cel.

—Nada. –respondió también Mai.

—Bien, saldré de aquí como sea. –K' se dirigió a las paredes de metal y le dio una piña con su pesado guante rojo pero ni siquiera lo rasgo, enfurecido quiso presentar sus flamas pero no aparecieron. —Maldición ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Todos vieron con asombro e hicieron lo mismo con sus poderes y tuvieron el mismo resultado.

—No funcionan. –hablo Leona mirando a los demás que insistían.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestiono Mary.

—Es la casa... –contesto Athena y todos se la quedaron mirando. —No quiere que nos vayamos. – susurro y sus ojos se tornaron blancos y se desvaneció en el suelo comenzando a convulsionar.

— ¡Athena! –exclamo Kyo queriendo levantarla pero ella no se dejaba, se movía con fuerza.

En la mente de la psíquica aparecían diversas imágenes del lugar como su nombre" Instituto Psiquiátrico de Osaka" como flash veía a médicos y enfermeros torturando a los pacientes, los gritos de los enfermos mentales, un incendio, todos corriendo de un lado a otro enloquecidos y algunos en llamas, todo un caos y por ultimo la imagen de una niña en silla de ruedas con manchas de sangre en su rostro y en su ropa blanca de hospital, que le repetía "Ayúdanos Athena"

Athena paro de moverse y sus ojos volvieron a su color natural, agitada y toda transpirada, Kyo la ayudo a levantarse.

— ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Kyo preocupado.

—La vi... –susurro la psíquica.

— ¿A quien Athena? –cuestiono Mai.

— ¿Qué es lo que viste? –le pregunto luego Chizuru.

—A Kaoru. –contesto y sus lagrimas caían libremente. —Torturas... un incendio... todos ellos murieron y están aquí.

Todos quedaron boquiabierta y las luces comenzaron a chispear, todos miraban a su alrededor como las luces se apagaban y se encendían.

—Athena... Kaoru murió hace años en un incendio que se propago en un hospital. –le recordó Mai.

—Lo se, fue aquí... a ella la internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo que la internaran pero decían que su mente estaba muy mal. –explico Athena.

—Estupideces. –dijo Iori.

— ¿Crees en Orochi y no en los fantasmas Yagami? –se burlo Kyo con arrogancia.

— ¿Y tu si? –cuestiono con ironía. —No esperaba más de un Kusanagi. –le respondió Iori provocándolo para pelear.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –grito Kyo queriendo golpearlo pero Ralf se le interpuso impidiéndolo.

—No es momento comenzar un torneo KOF. –les aclaro el Coronel serio a los dos y unos ruidos tenebrosos comenzaron a escucharse, los truenos se hicieron mas fuertes y los vientos mas despiadados. —Hay que salir.

—Ralf tiene razón ¿pero como vamos a salir de aquí? – hablo Mai mirando las paredes ahora metálicas.

—Hay que buscar otra salida. –sugirió Chizuru.

De pronto una fuerza sobrenatural levanta a Mary por el aire quien empieza a gritar desesperada.

— ¡MARY! –grito Terry queriendo ayudarla cuando unas fuertes ráfagas van directo hacia el y lo estrella contra una de las paredes metálicas que lo dejo inconsciente por un momento.

Los demás chicos vieron con horror como la rubia gritaba cuando esa fuerza le arrancaba los brazos dejando ver su carne, los huesos blancos, Terry vio como la torturaba arrancándole también las piernas hasta que no aguanto más y murió, el cadáver cayo como plomo al suelo.

Todos quedaron paralizados al ver esa tortura, las chicas llorando, temblando de miedo, y los chicos también estaban muy impactados aunque lo disimulaban muy bien aunque era muy visible. Terry se levanto mirando el cadáver de su novia mutilado en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre.

—Ma.. Mary. –quiso acercarse aun mas pero Mai lo detuvo del brazo alejándolo, era demasiado.

—No quiero morir.. ¡NO QUIERO! –grito llorando Kula abrazándose a K'.

— ¡NADIE VA A MORIR KULA! –exclamo Leona muy inquieta por lo que acaba de ver.

—Salgamos de aquí, busquemos una salida. –dirigió Kyo y todos comenzaron a caminar y se dirigieron más atrás de la casa donde se encontraron con dos pasillos largos e iguales, las luces blancas también parpadeantes y tenebrosas.

—Hay que separarnos. –sugirió Ralf.

— ¿Se -Separarnos? –tartamudeo Kula.

—No creo que sea buena idea, hay que mantenernos juntos. –pidió la psíquica.

—Tenemos que hallar alguna salida Athena, pero no te preocupes nos comunicaremos con estas radios.-saco Ralf de su chaleco dos radios y le entrego una a Leona.

—Tenías radios. –le reclamo K'.

—Ahora solo sirve para comunicarnos entre nosotros, por lo extraño que parezca no puedo comunicarme con nadie de afuera, ya lo intente. –explico el Coronel a los demás.

—Bien, Iori, Terry, Leona y Athena, vendrán conmigo. Mai, Kyo, Kula y K' irán contigo Ralf. –hablo Chizuru y los demás obedecieron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

El grupo de Ralf caminaban por el pasillo que estaba lleno de puertas una al lado de otra iguales y escucharon unas risas aterradoras como ecos, Kula trago saliva mientras caminaba y su vista se nublo por unos instantes, le dolía y paro tomándose de la frente, cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie, se desespero.

— ¡K'! ¡Ralf! –grito y su voz se escucho como ecos. — ¿Dónde están?

La peli celeste desesperada miraba a todas partes, pero las luces parpadeantes la confundían, comienza a rezar comenzando a caminar y ve a lo lejos el fantasma de una enfermera rubia, toda demacrada, con su uniforme blanco manchado de sangre y con una sonrisa aterradora se acercaba a ella, Kula comienza a retroceder corriendo mientras escuchaba la risa de su perseguidora quien con rapidez apareció enfrente de la peli celeste y Kula grito de dolor cuando sintió el frio filo de una cuchilla de cocina y le abrió todo su vientre y vio caer en el suelo todos sus intestinos y algunos órganos, luego ella ya muerta.

Desde lejos K' como los demás escuchan el grito desgarrador de la peli celeste.

— ¡KULA! –grito K' presintiendo lo peor, fue tras donde escucho la voz de Kula junto con su grupo y lo que vieron no fue nada agradable, K' al verla comenzó a gritar como loco. — ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Las lagrimas de sufrimiento caían libremente sin impórtales mostrar debilidad, amaba a Kula con toda su alma y nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Chizuru también hacían su recorrido, Terry se sentía muy desanimado por la perdida de su novia y Athena pasa su mano por el hombro del rubio tratando de consolarlo.

—Lo lamento Terry. –le dice ella mirándolo con tristeza, el la mira con el mismo sentimiento bajando su mirada.

—Gracias Athena.

De pronto escuchan unos gritos y a una mujer corriendo desesperada se tomaba de la cabeza, como si huyera de algo, como loca pasa por lado de ellos y estrella su cabeza contra la pared blanca de hospital y cae al suelo inconsciente. Los chicos van hacia ella y ven su cabellera blanca ensangrentada, Leona verifica si aun se encontraba con vida pero el mira a su grupo y niega con la cabeza y dice.

—Esta muerta.

—Pero si es Ángel. –la reconoce Terry sin entender su desquicio.

—Pobre... ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –se pregunta Athena mirando el cadáver de la agente.

—y ¿Qué hace aquí? – hablo después Iori mirando a los demás, muy inquieto el ahora, tratando de no alterarse.

—Tenemos que encontrar esa salida a como de lugar. –dijo Chizuru dando media vuelta. —Sigamos.

**¿Y amigos? ¿Qué les pareció mi especial Halloween?**

**Próximo capitulo PARTE 2**


	2. PARTE 2

**LA CASA DEL TERROR**

****Gracias a todos por sus Reviews aquí les dejo la PARTE 2, disfrútenlo..****

PARTE 2

Eran como las dos de la madrugada y ya la tormenta había cesado ahora todo era silencio, un tenebroso silencio, el grupo de Ralf se detuvo para descansar mientras que el coronel se comunicaba con Leona.

_"Soldado ¿Encontraron alguna salida?" – pregunto por radio_

_"Negativo Coronel" –respondió ella. Ralf suspiro recostándose contra la pared._

—Tendremos que empezar a buscar en los cuartos, en la cocina, oficinas en todas partes...

—Ella no merecía morir... –susurro K' interrumpiéndolo, quien se encontraba sentando, triste en un rincón. —No asi...

—Te comprendo Dash. –le respondió Kyo quien estaba a su lado.

— ¿Comprenderme? ¿Tu? –cuestiono con enojo creyendo que se estaba burlando de el.

—Perdí a mi padre cuando era niño. –le confeso y al momento abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. —Ahora lo entiendo...

— ¿De que hablas Kyo? –quiso saber Mai.

—Mi madre me dijo algo que no le di importancia. –respondió el castaño.

— ¿Qué te dijo? –volvió a preguntar Mai preocupada por su estado.

—Dijo que la carta que me llego tenía un parecido a letra de mi padre... –se levanto del frio suelo inquietando a los demás. —Mi madre me dijo que lo había internado en un hospital psiquiátrico porque hablaba incoherencias y murió en un incendio...

— ¿quieres decir que el murió aquí y su fantasma te mando esa carta? –pregunto Ralf sin poder creer aun en los fantasmas.

—Eso parece. –contesto Kyo sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

—Mi abuela. –hablo de la nada Mai y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo —A ella también la internaron en un hospital para enfermos mentales. –confeso también.

—Coincidencias. –murmuro K'.

—No siempre se vive de las coincidencias K'. –le contesto Mai. —Tal vez ellos nos trajeron aquí por una razón.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Chizuru también tomaban un leve descanso...

—Sabes, iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo. –le decía con amargura Terry a la psíquica quien lo tomo de la mano.

—Tienes que ser fuerte. –le dijo ella.

—No tienes suerte Bogard, deberían llamarte el viudo negro... o rubio –rio Iori con burla cosa que enfureció a Terry quien se levanto para golpearlo y el pelirrojo preparado pero Leona se interpuso en frente del rubio.

—Ignóralo. –le aconsejo la soldado.

—Bah. –respondió Terry alejándose del grupo.

—Terry ¡Terry! –lo llamo Athena pero el no le hizo caso y lo miro a Iori furiosa antes de ir tras el, lo encontró en un cuarto golpeando con ira la solida pared del hospital con sus puños, sus dedos estaban lastimados de tantos golpes frenéticos y la sangre le chorreaba por sus manos y apretaba sus dientes aguantando el dolor.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! –lo dio vuelta la psíquica para que lo mirara. —No lograras nada con esto..

— ¡Lo se! ¡Pero ese maldito pelirrojo tiene razón!

— ¡No la tiene! Es un demente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

—pero es cierto... –susurro y los ojos azules brillaban y las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos. —Lily, Sulia, Mary.. ¡Todas están muertas! ¡Es mi culpa!

— ¡No lo es! –exclamo tomándolo de los hombros. —Ninguna de esas muertes fue tu culpa Terry, entiéndelo.

Ambos se abrazaron por unos momentos pero Terry la aparto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Quiero estar solo. –pidió cerrando la puerta tras si, Athena bajo su mirada defraudada por no poder ayudarlo cuando sintió una extraña sensación de que no estaba sola en el pequeño cuarto, sentía una leve viento detrás de ella y gira rápidamente para ver a lo que se enfrentaba comenzando a asustarse, suspiro aliviada a no encontrar a nadie.

—Athena... –susurro esa inconfundible voz, la psíquica giro lentamente y se encontró con Kaoru en frente de ella en silla de ruedas, se veía pálida y sus labios morados, su cabello negro caía hacia delante cubriendo sus ojos donde una gruesa lagrima de sangre corría por su mejilla y sus manos hinchadas, sin uñas.

Athena se alejo corriendo salir pero las puertas estaban trabadas y comenzó a golpear, gritar pidiendo ayuda con desesperación pero al ver que no logro nada volvió a ver si un estaba ahí, no la encontró y de golpe ella se arrojo hacia la psíquica tirándola al suelo, la tomaba con fuerza del rostro para obligarla a que la mirara a los ojos y cuando Athena lo hizo vio imágenes donde unos enfermeros obligaban Kaoru a acostarse en una camilla de fierro y la tomaban de los brazos, piernas mientras que un cirujano preparaba unos instrumentos como unas pinzas y le arrancaba de a una sus uñas, el rostro de dolor de la niña y sus gritos de sufrimiento.

— ¡Despierta! –grito fuertemente Iori zamarreándola, Athena volvió en si y se aferro al Yagami con respiración agitada, el sudor frio recorría todo su cuerpo. —Tranquila..-le dijo despacio sobre su oído tocando su cabello. Athena volviendo a la realidad se despego lentamente y lo miro algo apenada.

—Sácame de aquí.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y fueron hacia donde estaban los demás.

— ¿Y Terry? –pregunto Athena al no verlo.

— ¿No estaba contigo? –replico Leona.

—El dijo que quería estar solo. –contesto la psíquica, la soldado se miro con Chizuru.

—Solo la encontré a ella. –dijo Iori.

—Hay que seguir, Ralf nos esta esperando en la biblioteca donde se unen ambos pasillos. –ordeno la sacerdotisa.

—No nos iremos sin Terry. -hablo con enojo Athena.

—El tal vez esta con ellos Athena. –supuso Chizuru tratando de convénsela.

—Déjenme llamarlo... –giro hacia el largo pasillo donde habían pasado. — ¡TERRY! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡TERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Grito Athena y si voz repetía por los ecos pero nada que aparecía, Iori como las demás la miraban, nadie deseaba dejar al rubio pero debían seguir si querían salir del lugar.

—Vámonos Athena. –la tomo casi obligándola Leona y comenzaron a alejarse.

En otro lugar de la casa...

— ¡ANGEL! ¡ANGELLLLLLLLL! -la llamaba un colérico Igniz a toda voz. —Maldita estúpida cuando te encuentre...

Y ahí mismo la vio tirada en el suelo y fue rápidamente a ver si se encontraba con vida.

— ¡MALDICION! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

**Próximo capitulo PARTE 3!**


	3. PARTE 3

PARTE 3

Los dos grupos se encontraron en la biblioteca donde unía los dos pasillos, Mai no ve a Terry con ellos y se preocupa.

— ¿Dónde esta Terry?

—Desapareció. –contesto con pena Chizuru.

— ¡¿Cómo que desapareció?! –exclamo Mai pensando lo peor. —Murió ¿Verdad? Oh no ¿Qué le diré a Andy?

—Tranquila Mai, el debe estar por ahí, ya lo encontraremos. –la abrazo Athena consolándola un poco.

Mientras tanto Terry llego al lugar donde deberían estar los demás pero no los encontró.

—Se fueron. –musito el sin importarle mucho cuando una sombra cruzo rápidamente frente a el y tomo forma de una persona a pocos metros de el quien abrió sus ojos impresionado cuando la reconoció. — ¿Li-Lily?

Esa mujer estaba toda mojada como si se hubiera metido en una pileta, pálida, morada y sus ojos negros resaltaban y lo miraban con tristeza.

—Terry... –susurro al verlo y una lagrima negra salió de sus ojos, este se acerco a ella, le dolía verla en ese estado.

—Lily.. perdóname. –el le acaricio su rostro frio aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras recordaba cuando ella salvo su vida y Geese la asesino, ella le sonrió y tomo su brazo con fuerza clavándole sus filosas uñas haciendo que se retorciera del dolor mientras unas imágenes pasaban por la mente de el:

Ve a Geese entregándole una valija llena de dinero al director del hospital quien sonríe con malicia al ver a la joven que se encontraba muy asustada y ordena a sus enfermeras que se la lleve, Lily comienza a llorar y gritar mientras es arrastrada por los pasillos, luego otras escenas donde la toman de la cabeza y la sumergen violentamente en una pileta de agua helada ahogándola y otras se veía muy asustada, también golpeada en una tina llena de agua con cables con corriente que le daba fuertes electrochoques en todo su cuerpo, por toda la sala se escuchaban sus gritos mientras apretaba con sus dientes un mordedor y las risas desquiciadas del director del hospital.

Terry al volver a la realidad se encuentra solo tirado en el piso, su brazo sangrando y con una horrible angustia en su pecho, ahora lo entendía todo, ella no había muerto ese día, Geese se encargo de traerla a este lugar donde la torturaron y murió... ahora su fantasma vagaba por este lugar.

Mientras tanto los chicos en la biblioteca buscaban entre los libros, en los cajones del escritorio un mapa de la casa para asi poder salir. Iori en la caja fuete donde encontró dinero, joyas, documentos, fotografías y otras cosas cuando escucho la voz de Leona.

— ¡Lo tengo! –exclamo y todos se acercaron a ella al ver el mapa, hicieron lugar en el escritorio para verlo mejor, al parecer era un mapa antiguo de la construcción de la casa.

—Según el mapa, hay un desagüe que va directamente al lago, esta muy cerca de aquí, solo tenemos que volver al pasillo principal y entrar al cuarto numero 6. –indicaba Ralf mientras miraba a los demás. —Bien, ¡Vamos!

—yo no iré. –hablo Athena con pena.

—No digas tonterías, tú vendrás con nosotros. –la tomo del brazo Kyo obligándola a irse con ellos.

— ¡No! –se suelta ella. —Voy a ayudar a Kaoru, se lo debo.

— ¡Estas loca! –grito K'. — ¿Quieres morir también?

—yo estaré bien, solo déjenme aquí, ustedes salgan de aquí. –hablo decidida la psíquica.

—yo no me voy sin Terry. –aseguro Mai.

—Saben que debo mantenerlos a salvo...

—No insista Coronel. –lo interrumpió Leona. —Si se arrepienten, llámennos. –le entrego la radio a Athena. —Igualmente apenas salgamos pediremos refuerzos y vendremos por ustedes.

—yo también me quedare. –hablo ahora Iori, todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

—Igual yo. –dijo también Chizuru.

—Genial. –se quejo Kyo, no le agradaba nada que ahora todos quieren quedarse.

—Como sacerdotisa debo investigar que esta sucediendo aquí. –le informo la morena.

—Bien, si quieren morir ¡Haya ustedes! –exclamo K' adelantándose. — ¡Vámonos!

Ralf miro a los cuatro con desaprobación y salió con su grupo dejando a los chicos en la biblioteca, apenas se fueron Mai miro a Iori.

—Yagami ¿Tu porque te quedaste? –quiso saber la castaña.

Iori saco de su bolsillo un anillo de oro que tenia gravado una media luna y no cualquier símbolo sino el escudo del Clan Yagami.

—Quiero saber como es que mi madre vino a parar a este lugar. –respondió enseñándoselos a los demás el anillo.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –pregunto con curiosidad Chizuru y Iori las guio a la caja fuerte donde estaban los documentos, fotografías de paciente y pertenecías.

—Por dios. –la morena tomo una fotografía. —Si no me equivoco el es Saisyu Kusanagi.

— ¿El padre de Kyo? –pregunto Athena.

—El dijo que su madre tuvo que internarlo porque no estaba bien mentalmente y también que su fantasma le mando esa carta. –respondió Mai.

—Mi madre. –susurro Iori al ver su fotografía y su expediente que comenzó a leer en vos baja.

_Sakuno Yagami, interna numero 265... quedo en un coma insulinico por tantas inyecciones insulina, según los estudios psiquiátricos entro por una simple Depresión Postparto por la perdida de su hijo..._

—Ah pobre mujer... –dijo Mai.

— ¿Tuviste hermanos, Iori? –pregunto Chizuru.

—No, la fecha que la internaron es exactamente la misma de la mi nacimiento. –respondió el.

—Entonces alguien le hizo creer que tu naciste muerto Iori-san. –supuso Athena, Iori rio con amargura.

—Mi padre, ese maldito hasta la posibilidad de conocer a mi madre me robo. –Iori apretó sus mandíbulas aguantando su rabia.

—La horquilla de mi abuela. –tomo ese objeto Mai que saco también de la caja fuerte, lo miro con aflicción. —Recuerdo que me decía que algún día la heredaría. -Medio sonrió al recordarla y se la coloco en su cabello castaño.

A Chizuru le llamo la atención un pergamino que encontró y lo abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando un fuerte viento entro por la puerta revolviéndolo todo, los libros volaban, papeles, los muebles, toda esas cosas lo rodaban como un remolino y de golpe todo cayo desplomándose de a uno sobre el piso con fuerza, Iori y Mai se tomaban de las paredes para que las fuertes ráfagas de los llevara, un escritorio estaba a punto de aplastar a la psíquica cuando Chizuru siguió su instinto, corrió a salvarla empujándola a un lado recibiendo el pesado mueble sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡CHIZURU! –grito Athena al verla inconsciente en el suelo y poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar abriendo sus ojos y cuando la psíquica corrió a ella una gran farol de araña también aplasto aun mas a la morena destrozando todo su cuerpo y un gran chorro de sangre salto de la boca convulsionándose unos instantes, el dolor que sentía Chizuru era indescriptible, agudo y terriblemente intenso durante unos segundos eternos, murió. — ¡NOOOOOO!

Después todo volvió a la normalidad, Athena quedo muy impresionada con lo sucedido, comenzó a llorar mientras Iori y Mai se acercaban a ella también impactados como termino la morena.

— ¿Porque lo hizo? –cuestionaba Athena mientras Mai la abrazaba, Iori noto que la morena sujetaba un papel en sus manos con fuerza. Lo tomo y lo abrió, también se llevo una sorpresa.

—Por esto. –respondió el pelirrojo mostrándole una de las fotografías que estaban en el pergamino.

—Athena.. eres tu. –hablo Mai tomando el pergamino, la chica de la fotografía era idéntica a la psíquica, solo que ella tenia su cabello ondulado y una corona dorada en forma de alas y debajo de la imagen estaba el nombre de la joven. — La Princesa Athena.

Athena también vio la imagen con curiosidad, si era igual a ella.

— Si, es ella.. –susurro Athena.

— ¿Quién? –le cuestiono el pelirrojo.

—Mi ancestro.

Mientras tanto Ralf caminaba junto con su grupo por los pasillos y entraron en una sala donde encontraron instrumentos de torturas como una silla eléctrica y herramientas quirúrgicas.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto K'.

—Aquí torturaban a los enfermos, al parecer utilizaban los métodos de la Edad Media. –les informo Ralf mirando a su alrededor.

—pobres.. –susurro Leona al ver todas las maquinas de torturas que tuvieron que pasar los enfermos, ni un ser humano podría soportar tal sufrimiento.

—De seguro el director del hospital estuvo más loco que sus pacientes. –hablo Kyo con rencor.

—Al igual que todo su personal. –concordó Leona.

De pronto los invadió la oscuridad.

—Manténganse juntos. –ordeno el Coronel.

Kyo a lo lejos ve una luz blanca encendía en la oscuridad provenía en un cuarto que tenia la puerta entre abierta, este se acerca a pasos lentos y la puerta se abre aun mas dejándolo entrar, lo que el ve a continuación es a un hombre de espaldas, el tenia un presentimiento de quien era.

— ¿Papa? –lo llamo el castaño tomándolo del hombro, lentamente lo dio vuelta, al verlo de frente Kyo quedo espantado retrocediendo unos pasos, su padre estaba irreconocible.

Llevaba puesto una gruesa camisa de fuerza con manchas de sangre, su cabello estaba todo despeinado y tenia sangre pegada en el, sus ojos blancos, su rostro, eso fue de lo mas impresionante, con quemaduras roja y negra en carne viva, estaba todo deforme, parecía un monstruo.

—Kyo... –musito su padre viendo como las lagrimas de su hijo mojaban sus mejillas, estaba sufriendo.

— ¡¿Qué te hicieron?! –grito de dolor el joven mirando el rostro calcinado de su padre.

Este lo miro fijamente y lo golpeo mentalmente mostrándole las escenas de su vida pasada, estaba el siento obligado a sentarse en una silla, una silla muy parecida a la silla eléctrica que utilizan en para pena de muerte, las enfermeras lo ataban bien cada uno de sus brazos y piernas, le colocaban cables con prendedores en los dedos, algo parecido a un electrodo en su cabeza y otro en su pierna, luego comenzaban bajando una palanca de alto voltaje haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar exageradamente de la silla produciéndole terrible dolor por su piel que comenzaba a quemarse y salir humo de ella, ya que ni siquiera le pusieron una esponja con agua, eso hubiera evitado menos su sufrimiento.

Kyo grito espantado tomándose de la cabeza, era como si lo hubiera presenciado el mismo.

**Bueno aquí esta la parte 3 amigos, no soy buena para describir pero hice lo mejor que pude, muy pronto la parte 4, gracias a todos por sus reviews. **


	4. PARTE 4

**LA CASA DEL TERROR**

PARTE 4

Ralf y los demás escucharon un grito.

— ¡Es Kyo! –exclamo Leona asustada tomando del brazo del coronel quien la abrazo al momento en la oscuridad.

—Ese imbécil. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –hablo con odio K' ya que retrasaba el camino.

—No lo se... ¡KYO! –comenzó a llamarlo Ralf preocupado cuando algo le arrebato a la soldado de sus brazos. — ¡LEONA!

Ella pego un grito ahogado y luego el silencio, las luces se encendieron parpadeantes. Lo que vio Ralf fue a Leona colgada en el techo, tenía enredado en su cuello un cable de luz que era sujetado por una de los faroles de arañas que estaban en el lugar, sus ojos azules bien abiertos y la sangre filtraba de su boca, no había duda que fue ahorcada.

—no.. No ¡NO! –comenzó a llorar Ralf aferrándose de las piernas de ella. —Tu no...

K' era testigo del dolor que sentía el Coronel en ese momento, teniendo compasión por el ya que el también había perdido a su chica.

—Coronel. –hablo K' tomándolo del hombro. —Vamos, te ayudare a bajarla.

Ralf con todo el dolor entendió que no valía la pena llorarla sino vengarla.

Mientras tanto Mai leía el pergamino.

_"La Princesa Athena, era una joven a las que todo consideraban la rencarnación de la diosa Atenea por su parecido a ella, caprichosa y egoísta vivía en el castillo Victoria, un mundo mágico donde ella ponía sus propias reglas. Un día aburrida decidió hacerle frente a un demonio llamado Apolion que descansaba en las profundidades del inframundo, lo despertó y lo reto a una batalla en el mismo infierno donde ella gano y triunfante lo convirtió en una estatuilla horrenda para humillarlo y arrojo a la tierra donde descansa en la actualidad, donde espera ser liberado por algún ser humano y buscar vengarse de la Princesa pero lo que el demonio no sabe es que la misma Princesa es la que puede tomar su estatuilla y con su sangre pura destruirlo o liberarlo."_

—Entonces, este casa esta maldita por ese demonio. –dijo Athena.

—Debe alimentarse de las almas malditas de este lugar.. –supuso Mai.

—Quiere decir que ese demonio esta aquí y la única que puede destruirlo es una estúpida Princesa que ni siquiera existe en este mundo. –hablo con enojo Iori.

—Si existe Yagami. –le contesto Mai mirando a la psíquica. —Es Athena.

— ¿Quién? ¿yo? No, no. –cuestiona la psíquica negando con la cabeza. —Es imposible.

—Claro que lo es. –concordó Iori. —Es una niña que le teme a sus oponentes en los torneos y quieres que venza a un demonio, que idiotez.

— ¡Oye! –le contesto ofendida la psíquica.

—No es ninguna idiotez Yagami, la Princesa Athena es el ancestro de Athena, la única que puede tomarlo y destruirlo es ella, llevan la misma sangre. –explico la ninja. —Además por alguna razón estamos todos aquí ¿no crees?

—Asi es. –contesto alguien haciéndose presente ante ellos.

—Igniz. –dijo con repudio el pelirrojo al verlo, este solo sonrió con arrogancia.

—Gracias por la clase de historia mujer, pero ya me la habían contado. –siguió hablando y los apunto a los tres con un arma. —Pero lo que no sabía era que ella era esa Princesa y la única que puede tomar esa estatuilla.

Athena lo miro asustada temiendo de lo que podría hacer.

—Ven a mi Princesa. –hablo con sarcasmo Igniz extendiendo su mano.

— ¿Qué logras con eso, Igniz? –cuestiono Mai.

—Lo que mas quiero es convertirme en el ser más poderoso de esta maldita tierra y solo lo lograre cuando obtenga los poderes de ese demonio. –explico Igniz.

—y tu crees que ese demonio es tan imbécil de entregarte sus poderes JA, no me hagas reír Nests. –se burlo Iori colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

—No voy a despertarlo, solo quiero robar sus poderes malignos para mis ambiciones. –aseguro Igniz.

—vaya y ¿Cómo lograras eso? –cuestiono Iori siguiéndole el juego.

—Una vez que la Princesa tome la estatuilla deberá entregármelo en plena voluntad y cuando la tenga en mis manos su poder pasara instantáneamente a mí convirtiéndome en un dios. –una sonrisa sádica se formo en los labios de Nests.

—y ¿Dónde sacaras esa cosa que te convertirá en dios? –siguió preguntando Iori teniendo su atención mientras que Mai sacaba con discreción un abanico de sus pechos aunque no funcionase lo iba a intentar.

—Eso es lo que debo..

Mai lo interrumpió lanzando su abanico hacia el revolver que lo lanzo lejos.

— ¡MALDITA PERRA!

— ¡CORRAN!

Exclamo la ninja, Athena aprovecho y tomo de la mano a Iori obligándolo a correr, sabia que ese pelirrojo tan orgulloso no era de los que huían pero aun asi salieron disparados del la biblioteca antes que Igniz recuperara el arma, luego escucharon disparos y que Nests los seguía con el arma, los tres corrían se separaron, Mai se escabullo en la cocina, escondiéndose en uno de los hornos donde cabía perfectamente, estaba asustada de que ese maldito la encontrara.

Escucho unos pasos, pero no eran pasos de pisadas sino como si arrastrasen sus pies en el suelo, la ninja cerró sus ojos aterrada.

—Mai..-escucho que la llamaban, esa voz era muy parecida a la de su abuela, abrió sus ojos y decidió salir de su escondite.

No había nadie y cuando las luces parpadeaban vio a una anciana que se tomaba de las paredes y se acercaba a ella arrastrando sus pies, Mai lloraba de felicidad al verla y cuando la tenia en frente le inspiro miedo, estaba bien pálida como maltratada, no tenia cabello, estaba totalmente calva y podía ver algunos agujeros en algunas partes de su cabeza, aun la sangre negra filtraba y recorría su cara.

—A-Abuela.

Los ojos de su querida abuela se tornaron rojos, con un aspecto diabólico que atemorizo a la castaña y la anciana se lanzo a ella atacándola, cayo al suelo y Mai gritaba tratando de defenderse con sus manos pero la fuerza que tenía esa anciana era sobrenatural, al hacerlo sus brazos al igual con sus piernas se lastimaban llenos de rascuños y golpes. Mai pego un grito cerrando sus ojos y las escenas aparecieron.

Vio como las enfermeras llevaban a su abuela a un salón y la sentaban en una silla mientras que los doctores preparaban las herramientas, eran como si se preparasen para una operación y el director del hospital tomo una de las herramientas, parecía a una pistola agujere adora y se la mostraba funcionar ante ella quien se exalto y trato de huir pero al hacerlo cayo al suelo, se dio vuelta viendo como ellos se acercaban burlándose, ella trataba de escapar arrastrándose pero fue imposible, la tomaron y sintió como un taladro penetraba su cabeza.

—Mai ¡Mai! –la despertó Terry viéndola toda lastimada y transpirada.

— ¡Terry! –se alegro al verlo y lo abrazo con fuerza llorando.

— ¿Qué te paso?

—Mi abuela, mi abuela... la vi.

—Son almas malditas, hay que cuidarnos de ellos y salir de aquí. –la ayudo a levantarse. — ¿Dónde están los demás?

—No lo se...

Mientras tanto Athena entro a un cuarto rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si, el la estaba siguiendo y totalmente asustada y desorientada se aleja lentamente de la puerta sin dejar de observarla, sentía que Igniz estaba detrás de ahí cuando una mano enorme le tapo la boca, pego un grito ahogado tratando de defenderse.

—Soy yo, soy yo. –le susurro el pelirrojo en su oído para tranquilizarla, ella logro serenarse un poco y se dio vuelta para verlo, se alivio.

—El me estaba siguiendo. –susurro también, muy aterrada. —Creo que esta detrás de la puerta.

Iori fue hacia la puerta como si nada y la abrió, no había nadie y la volvió a cerrar, se acerco otra vez a ella.

— ¿Aun tienes la radio? –le pregunto.

—Si, si. –la tenia abrochada al costado de su falta y se la entrego al pelirrojo. — ¿Qué harás?

—Llamare al Coronel para salir de este maldito lugar. –comenzó a hacer funcionar la radio.

Mientras tanto Ralf y K' terminaban de bajar a Leona y dejarla acostada en el suelo escucharon la voz de Yagami desde la radio.

_"Jones ¿Dónde están?"_

_"En el salón de torturas Yagami esta en el primer pasillo y ¿Ustedes?"-contesto. _

En ese momento Iori miro a su alrededor y vio que era un lugar grande con un olor nauseabundo, habían como enormes hornos como en los cementerios, al parecer ahí quemaban los cuerpos de los pacientes que fallecían.

_"Es un asco, iremos para allá"_

_"¿Qué sucedió para que cambiaran de opinión?"_

_"Nests esta aquí. "_

_"¡Nests!" –Exclamo el Coronel, esto alarmo también a K'. "Vengan de inmediato para acá"_

**PARTE 4 lista, siguiente PARTE 5**


	5. PARTE 5

PARTE 5

Athena como el pelirrojo caminaban por el pasillo que le indico Ralf, la tormenta se largo nuevamente, otra vez escuchaban los truenos y relámpagos.

—Tendríamos que buscar a Mai primero. –sugirió ella.

—No. –respondió con firmeza Iori.

Ella lo miro con enojo siguiendo caminando.

—Si no fuera por ella no hubiéramos escapado de Igniz. –le recordó ella, este paro y la tomo del brazo con dureza.

—Si tanto la extrañas, vete con ella. –le contesto empujándola de mala manera y seguiendo su camino.

—Todos tienen razón, eres un MALDITO YAGAMI. –le grito ella furiosa sin medir sus palabras. —Tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti.

Esto fue la gota que resbalo el vaso, Iori paro en seco y se voltio a verla.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –cuestiono.

Athena trago saliva algo asustada, había hablado de mas pero tampoco se retractaría.

—Dije que tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti si estuviera con vid...

El no la dejo terminar ya que la tomo del cuello y la arrincono contra una de las paredes.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí para asegurarlo. –le dijo lleno de rabia apretando mas su mano contra su cuello acabando poco a poco con su respiración, Athena trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero el aun sin sus poderes seguía siendo mas fuerte que ella.

En ese momento la soltó, ella cayo de rodillas tomándose del cuello sin dejar de toser y respirar agitadamente.

—Por empezar ¡YO NO TENDRIA QUE ESTAR AQUÍ! –exclamo Iori.

— ¿A si? –cuestiono Athena volviendo a levantarse, lo miraba molesta. — ¿En donde Yagami? En una cena con tu novia ¿No es asi?

—Tu como lo sabes. –le respondió también molesto.

—Se todo también de tu novia Any Watson Iori-san, mas que tu. –le aseguro sin miedo a su reacción.

— ¿Qué sabes que yo no? –cuestiono serio, le interesaba su respuesta.

Athena se dio cuenta que su furia le hizo hablar de mas y negó con la cabeza arrepintiéndose.

—Nada, sigamos. –quiso seguir pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió.

—No, ahora habla. –la amenazo.

Ella suspiro, ya que había sido indiscreta tenia que contarle la verdad.

—Ella no es una buena mujer Iori-san, se hizo famosa a costa de los demás... se me hizo mi amiga para tomar mis canciones... yo se lo confié y ella me las robo. –confeso con tristeza.

—Any me dijo que sus canciones las escribió para mí. –hablo confuso.

—Por parte lo eran.. –susurro mirándolo y sus ojos brillaron.

— ¿Qué?

Ella sacudió su cabeza cambiando de tema.

—Se quedo con todo el crédito y los contratos discográficos que deberían ser míos. –reclamo con enfado. —No solo me engaño a mi sino también a Benimaru Nikaido, por si no lo sabes se caso con el, con su prestigio la convirtió también en la modelo mas famosa del mundo llenándola de lujos y dinero, cuando se canso de el le quito todo y no se conformo hasta dejarlo en la ruina, hizo lo mismo con Robert García, el estaba comprometido con Yuri Sakazaki cuando ella apareció y se las arreglo para cazarlo y lo logro, también le quito todo pero no solo eso sino que también la encontró con su amante en su cama y Robert enloquecido quiso matarla y ella se encargo de refundirlo en la cárcel alegando que la quiso violar.

—No, no puede ser cierto.

Iori aun no creía lo que escuchaba, paso una mano por su cabello rojo inquieto, ella siguió hablando.

—No encontraras esto en ningún archivo, ella se encargo también de limpiar todo a su favor, hace poco quiso conquistar a Kyo presentándose en una fiesta de Beneficencia, pero yo se lo impedí amenazándola con contártelo todo en si se acercaba a el, nadie se mete con mis amigos. –hablo con una sinceridad que era imposible dudar.

—Ahora entiendo porque insistía en que no vallara a esa fiesta y...esos rumores de ella.. ese afán de casarse y manejar mis empresas para que yo me dedicara completamente a la música. –apretó sus dientes. — ¡MALDITA! Todo este tiempo estaba detrás de mi dinero.

—Es lo único que le importa Iori, tu dinero. –bajo la vista, sabia que lo estaba lastimando al decirle todo eso pero era la verdad, subió la vista cuando escucho la risa apagada de el.

—y que mas podría importarle a una mujer de mi.. solo mi dinero, mi fama.

—No digas eso Iori-san. –contesto ella al acercarse a el. —Tú eres bueno. –el la miro incrédulo. —Esta bien no tanto.. –se corrigió. —pero si no fuera por tu ayuda Orochi se habría encargado de matarnos a todos en ese torneo y tu lo impediste... a medida que pasaba el tiempo nos ha ayudado de los villanos aunque tu solo mostrabas tu frialdad e indiferencia siempre supe que había mas que solo eso y que en verdad existía alguien bueno dentro de ti. –confeso y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas dándole la espalda de inmediato dejándolo estático.

— ¿Tu piensas eso de mi? –pregunto acercándose a su espalda y susurrarle. —O un Maldito como me llamaste hace poco. –le recordó.

—Estaba molesta. –respondió nerviosa, nunca pensó tenerlo tan cerca y temía que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz, sintió la mano de Iori que tomaba la suya entrelazándola y la hizo girar con lentitud para que lo mirara.

— ¿Desde cuando piensas eso? –le pregunto despacio sin despegar su mirada de ella, una mirada única y tranquila.

—Desde que te vi... –contesto ella con terneza, el pudo evitar querer acercarse a los labios de la psíquica y besarla suavemente quien cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca correspondiendo al beso que parecieron eternos, sintió como una lagrima caía de sus ojos y los brazos del pelirrojo tomándola de la cintura para profundizarlo, pareciera un sueño.

Mientras tanto Ralf trataba de comunicarse nuevamente con Iori cuando vio aparecer a Kyo muy perturbado.

— ¡Kyo! Demonio ¿Dónde estabas? – le regaño el Coronel acercándose a el.

—Con mi padre.. –respondió el, se notaba muy mal y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando. —El grito mi nombre antes de que lo..

No termino de hablar ya que su voz quebrada lo traicionaba, Ralf no dudo en abrazarlo para consolarlo, K' solo los observaba desinteresadamente cuando vio aparecer a Mai con Terry.

—Vaya, ustedes también aparecieron. –dijo Dash.

Ralf y Kyo desasieron su abrazo acercándose a los recién llegados.

— ¿Y Athena? ¿Dónde esta ella?–pregunto la castaña al azar. — ¡Por dios hablen!

— ¿No estaba contigo? –cuestiono el Coronel sin entender su angustia.

—Ustedes no entienden. –respondió ella tratando de serenarse. —Igniz esta armado y la esta buscando.

— ¡QUE! –exclamaron al unísono.

**Bueno no pude evitar un toque de Iothena jeje, muy pronto la PARTE 6.**


	6. PARTE 6

PARTE 6

—Y es por eso que Igniz la esta buscando. –termino de contar la historia la castaña y de repente se escucho la risa burlona de Dash.

—Yo no voy a comerme ese ridículo cuento, lo único que me interesa es capturar a Igniz. –hablo K'.

—Lo siento Mai, pero es difícil de creer que Athena sea la rencarnación de una Princesa y un demonio es que tiene a esta casa maldita. –hablo también el Coronel no tan convencido.

— ¡Pero es cierto! –exclamo la castaña algo enfadada. —Igniz esta buscando esa estatuilla con poderes ocultos y para tomarla necesita a Athena, si ese Nests se apodera de ella la humanidad entera estaría en peligro.

—Eso no pasara, capturaremos a Nests antes de que eso pase. –dijo Kyo empezando a creer.

—Eso es lo que tú crees Kusanagi. –se escucho la voz de Igniz a sus espaldas y lo vieron apuntándolos con un arma. —Pero ninguno de ustedes va a detenerme.

—Maldito Infeliz. –hablo con repudio K'. —Eres una lacra de la peor escoria.

— ¿Y tu mi querido clon fallado? No eres más que eso, una falla, la peor creación del mundo, una decepción para la organización, no eres ni la sombra de lo que esperaba, debí destruirte apenas te vi. –le respondió Nests con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¡Voy a matarte maldito idiota!

K' lleno de rabia estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo pero Ralf lo detuvo.

— ¿Sabes que K'? voy hacerte un favor, te reuniré con tu estúpida familia, la misma que yo mismo asesine. –lo apunto solo a el y disparo.

— ¡No! –grito Ralf y empujo a K' con su hombro recibiendo el coronel el disparo en el pecho. Y callo moribundo al suelo

— ¡Ralf! –grito Kyo corriendo hacia el y sostenerlo en sus brazos, la sangre del coronel brotaba de su boca. — ¡Resiste!

El coronel lo miro por unos instantes y le entrego el plano.

— Guíalos. -le dijo y luego giro su cabeza para ver a Leona tirada en el suelo cerca de el, dio un ultimo respiro y murió.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Lo mataste! –le grito Mai a Igniz llorando.

—Fue un imbécil. –hablo Nests.

K' quedo muy confuso, Ralf le había salvado la vida, había recibido ese disparo por el y ahora toda su ira salieron a flote, se lanzo contra Nests quien no lo esperaba, comenzaron a forcejear con el arma.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! Yo me ocupare de el. -le grito K' a los demás.

—No te dejaremos. -hablo Mai en desacuerdo.

— ¡Lárgate! -le contesto Dash reteniéndolo con mas fuerza, en ese momento llegaron Athena junto con Iori y vieron la escena.

— ¡Vámonos! -exclamo Terry.

Igniz vio a los demás huir y también a Athena, eso lo encolerizo.

—AAAAAAAAAAAA. -grito echo furia desasiéndose de K' y de una patada en el pecho lo arrojo contra una pared que se rompió a pedazos dejando a Dash inconsciente. Recupero su arma que se le había caído y salió de la habitación en busca de los demás.

Los chicos seguían escapando corriendo por ese sin fin de pasillos poco iluminados y se encerraron en uno de los cuartos.

— ¡Aagh! ¿Por que huimos de ese idiota? -cuestiono el pelirrojo.

—Porque esta armado Yagami. -le respondió Kyo.

—Y loco, mato a Ralf y seguramente a K'. -hablo Mai temblante.

—Primero hay que tranquilizarnos y pensar como salir de acá sin que este psicópata nos mate. -propuso Terry.

—Pe-pero y no vamos a liberar a la casa del demonio. -pregunto la psíquica preocupada.

—No Athena, primero esta nuestras vidas. -le aclaro, ella bajo la cabeza y Mai se acerco a ella.

—Terry tiene razón Athena, Igniz nos esta persiguiendo y te quiere a ti, hay que irnos. -le dijo Shiranui de la mejor manera.

—De acuerdo. -contesto ella no muy convencida.

—Hay que buscar otro camino para llegar al desagüe. -dijo el castaño sacando el plano que le dio Ralf y abrirlo en el suelo. —Nosotros estriamos aquí. -apunto con su dedo a uno de los cuartos en el plano. —Tendríamos que bajar, hay un sótano que nos lleva directo al desagüe. -indico el recorrido levantándose. —Hay que irnos, no hay tiempo que perder.

**Es corto pero falta poco para el final!**


	7. PARTE 7

PARTE 7

Los chicos bajaron por una escalera al sótano y se quedaron muy sorprendidos, el lugar era enorme y espacioso, la gran parte lo ocupaba una pileta construida de material, pero no cualquiera, al parecer lo usaban para meter a los enfermos ya que había cadenas y esposas para mantenerlos dentro, esta llena de agua oscura y lucia muy profunda.

—Lo bueno es que aquí no esta oscuro. –comento Terry.

— ¿Tenemos que pasar por ahí? –apunto Mai el poco espacio que había entre la pileta y la pared.

—Al parecer si. –contesto Kyo, Terry miro con terror la pileta y dijo rápidamente:

— ¡Primero las damas!

—Cobarde. ¬ ¬ musito Mai.

Las chicas comenzaron a pasar por un costado de la pileta tratando de no resbalarse por la humedad que había tuvieron que tomarse bien de las paredes y de las cadenas que estaban colgadas cuando una especie de temblor repentino hizo que ambas cayeran al agua gritando.

— ¡Mai! ¡Athena! –exclamo Kyo.

Las chicas rebotaron como corchos en el agua y respiraron profundamente, el agua estaba helada, muy helada y el frio se sentía en los huesos.

— ¡Que esperan! ¡Sáquenos! –les grito Mai temblando de frio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.. solo tengan paciencia. –dijo Terry consiguiendo una cadena larga para sacarlas.

—El agua esta helada. –se quejo Athena temblando, Terry comenzó a reírse de ellas y de pronto algo arrastro a la ninja hacia lo profundo. — ¡MAI! –grito Athena y se sumergió para ir a buscarla, la vio siendo sumergida por alguien y con la oscuridad del agua Mai desaparece de su vista y quiere volver a la superficie pero un cuerpo aparece en su camino, tenia la ropa desgarra, su piel morada y sus ojos blancos, parecía un monstruo, Athena grito bajo el agua queriendo escaparse pero este quería hacer lo mismo que le hicieron a Mai, la toma de las piernas obligándola a viajar a lo mas profundo cuando Iori aparece tomándola de los brazos y con fuerza logra que el monstruo la soltara y ambos salieron a la superficie, Athena comenzó a toser exageradamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado Iori y al tiempo se percata que están siendo rodeados por los mismos seres, eran fantasmas, almas malditas en la pileta. — ¡Bogard! ¡Arroja esa cadena!

En ese instante Terry lanzo la gruesa cadena y sin dudarlo ambos se sujetaron de ella como pudieron y el rubio comenzó a tirar de ella junto con Kyo mientras tanto Iori pateaba a los fantasmas que les impedían subir. Una vez arriba vieron una vez más la pileta, estaba llenas de almas malditas, gritaban llenos de dolor y sufrimiento.

—Mai... –musito Athena mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente.

—No ¡No! –se lamento Terry sacándose la gorra. Pareciera que vino el fin del mundo para el, primero Mary y ahora Mai.

Mientras tanto K' despertaba del golpe que le había dado Igniz, mira a su alrededor e intenta levantarse y se da cuenta que esta encadenado a una camilla, comienza hacer fuerza para romperlas pero estaba encadenado de pies y manos.

— ¡HEY! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! –comenzó a gritar pero nada hasta que escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, una mujer rubia, una enfermera toda demacrada y con una sonrisa sádica iba hacia el empujando una mesita con instrumentos de torturas. — ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Amaneció de malas hoy. –respondió tomando una jeringa, una grande y de fierro.

K' desesperado intento huir pero no podía volviendo a pedir ayuda pero nadie lo escuchaba y entro también un hombre, un doctor, era el director del hospital, un alma maldita.

— ¡Suéltame imbécil! –le exigió Dash.

—shhhh. –sonrió. —Aquí las órdenes las doy yo.

Luego se escucho por toda la sala de torturas ruidos fuertes como de una cierra y el grito desgarrador de K'.

HORA DESPUES...

Athena se detuvo de pronto y comenzó a tener una visión vio pasillos y túneles secretos, el camino donde estaba la estatuilla, respiro hondo volviendo a la realidad.

—Falta poco... –susurro la psíquica.

—Athena, vamos.. solo falta un poco mas. –dijo también Kyo deteniéndose, estaba exhausto habían caminado por horas.

—Descansemos un poco, esta casa es enorme. –hablo Terry recostándose contra la pared.

— ¿No nos hemos perdido, Kyo?-cuestiono Iori también cansado. — ¿Sabes como usar ese plano?

— ¡No soy idiota, Yagami! –exclamo molesto Kyo. —Estamos yendo por buen camino.

—Eso espero, porque te matare antes que Igniz o esos fantasmas lo hagan. –respondió con odio Iori.

— ¡YA! –hablo la psíquica. —Pueden dejar esa rivalidad por una sola vez.

—Bah.

Iori la miro molesto y se alejo de los demás, Athena suspiro arrepentida pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Mientras tanto el caminaba lentamente y escucho una voz que lo llamaban... "_Iori" "Iori" _el siguió esa voz, le resultaba familiar y provenía de un cuarto, era la voz de una mujer, el lo sabia, su corazón se lo decía.

Entro a la habitación, en la oscuridad vio a una mujer acostada en una cama, al parecer dormía, tenía el cabello largo y de un color bronce.

— ¿Sera ella? –susurro el al ver su rostro pálido y de repente abrió sus ojos, Iori se exalto echándose para atrás, vio esos ojos color sangre que lo miraban detenidamente mientras se levantaba.

—Iori... –repetía ella estirando sus manos para tocarlo, este dejo que esos finos y largos dedos tocaran su rostro, fuera lo que fuera, era el fantasma de su madre. —Mi hijo..

Su mirada estaba llena de alegría y brillaban de emoción.

—Madre. –hablo el dejando caer una lagrima, la misma que limpio ella con cariño.

Por su mente el vio las escenas de su vida pasada, su madre siendo arrastrada por su padre y se la entrego al director del hospital, ella lloraba y suplicaba ver a su bebe y le aclaro que su bebe había muerto...

_— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

_— Desquiciada ¡Deja de gritar!_

_— El no esta muerto, no lo esta, no puede estarlo, no no... –repetía tomándose de la cabeza gritando negando, no creía que su bebe había muerto._

_— ¡Cállate! A partir de este momento este será tu nuevo hogar..._

_— ¡NO!.. No no me dejes aquí, por favor, no me dejes... tengo miedo. –le suplicaba ella tomándolo de las piernas, este la empujo con fuerza al suelo. _

_—Adiós Sakuno. –se despidió saliendo del cuarto. _

_— ¡NO! NOOOOOOO_

Luego otras escenas donde ella pareciera que estaba muerta en vida, sentada en una silla de ruedas con sus ojos mirando hacia la nada y otra dormida en una cama mientras una enfermera rubia le inyectaba insulina para que permaneciera como vegetal.

Iori reacciono mirando a su madre, no parecía un fantasma maldito, ella sonrió de felicidad queriendo abrazarlo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

— ¡YAGAMAI! –exclamo Kyo viendo la escena.

La fantasma lo miro y su apariencia cambio de repente, su aspecto era diabólico como si fuera poseída por el diablo, como de la nada apareció en frente de el, sus ojos ahora blancos como si fuera la llorona lo golpeo con sus manos rasgándole todo el rostro, Kyo grito echándose para atrás, ella lo siguió y le clavo sus dedos en el pecho de el atravesándoselos y le arranco el corazón y se la destruyo en frente de el, la sangre de su pecho brotaba sin parar.

Iori quedo estático, todo había sucedido tan rápido, luego ella voltio a verlo con una triste sonrisa y desapareció dejando el cadáver de Kyo tirado en un charco de sangre, después de haber soñado con esa escena, con matarlo y la que cumplió ese deseo fue el fantasma de su madre.

— ¡Hey! –escucho la voz de Terry corriendo hacia el cuarto y se resbalo con la sangre de Kyo y cayo justo enfrente de el. — ¡Waa! –se aparto horrorizado y luego de asimilarlo miro a Iori. —Tu lo...

—No. –lo interrumpió el pelirrojo. —Fue mi madre.

Terry se levanto no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de Kyo.

— ¿Dónde esta Athena? –le pregunto Iori.

—Se la llevo Igniz. –respondió el rubio con el plano en mano.

—Que dijiste...

—No me interesa lo que pienses Yagami, si quieres irte haya tu pero yo no dejare a Athena con ese psicópata. –le aclaro serio.

—Tampoco pensaba hacerlo. –dijo saliendo del cuarto dejando al rubio confundido.

Continuara...

**Próximo capitulo el Final.**


	8. PARTE 8

**LA CASA DEL TERROR**

PARTE 8

—Athena nos conto que tuvo unas visiones que les mostro el camino donde estaría la estatuilla del demonio Apolion, en ese momento apareció Igniz y se la llevo –le conto Terry.

—Entonces donde este ese demonio esta ella, tenemos que darnos prisa. –comenzó a caminar rápidamente, estaba preocupado aunque no lo mostraba, no deseaba que le pasara nada y quería acabar con Igniz de una vez.

Mientras tanto...

— ¿Ahora por donde? –le ordeno Igniz a ella amenazándola con el arma, Athena cerro sus ojos viendo nuevamente esas visiones.

—Por ahí.. –le indico ella entrando a un túnel secreto que estaba debajo del sótano.

Ambos bajaron por una escalera toda oxidada, el olor era nauseabundo y el ambiente era húmedo y a la vez cálido, cada vez más cálido, no había aire en ese lugar. Athena paro dentro de una puerta antigua de madera gruesa.

—Detrás de ese cerrojo, el esta descansando.

Igniz de una patada abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, ahí estaba la famosa estatuilla de oro solido brillando, era sostenido por la estatua de una mujer, la misma "Princesa Athena" lo tenía en su mano. Debajo en una lapida decía en griego antiguo.

—_Solo la sangre podrá liberarlo._ –leyó Athena.

—Entonces ¡Que esperas! –la empujo ante la estatua. — ¡Tómalo!

Athena siendo amenazada acerco sus manos hacia la estatuilla cerrando sus ojos y lo tomo sosteniéndolo en sus manos y al mismo tiempo, un temblor fuerte comenzó a desmoronarse el lugar, Igniz cayo al suelo perdiendo su arma.

— ¡Athena! –exclamo Iori llegando con Terry y aprovechando los tres salieron corriendo del túnel.

— ¡Malditos! –grito Igniz también escapando del derrumbe.

Los tres corrían por los pasillos a toda prisa.

— ¿Dónde vamos? –le pregunto Terry a su lado.

— ¡Al desagüe! –exclamo ella y los tres entraron a una especie de lavandería abandonada.

Escucharon agua correr y comenzaron a correr los lavarropas antiguos, buscando y vieron, el desagüe debajo de ellos.

— ¡Larguémonos de aquí! –Iori quiso levantar la alcantarilla.

— ¡No tan rápido Yagami!-Exclamo Igniz respirando agitado y muy enojado. —Dame la estatuilla. –le exigió el a la psíquica.

—No. –respondió firmemente ella.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Nests? Ya no tienes tu arma. –le recordó Iori con una sonrisa maligna.

—Es cierto, pero aun soy más fuerte que todos ustedes. –contesto confiado el.

—Voy a poner a prueba eso. –el pelirrojo se acerco a el apretando sus puños.

Y corrió hacia Igniz estampándolo contra la pared y comenzaron a darse de golpes, en ese momento aparecieron la enfermera rubia y el director del hospital al lado de Athena quien tomo con fuerza la estatuilla.

—_Apolion debe prevalecer aquí_. –escucho decir al director antes de ser arrastrada por el aire y azotada contra el suelo, ella grito del dolor, se había roto una pierna y dolía, el fantasma solo la miraba con una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¡Athena! –exclamo Terry cuando una rubia enfermera se interpuso golpeándolo en el rostro.

—_Apolion debe prevalecer aquí.. Apolion debe prevalecer aquí..._ –repetían ambos fantasmas llamando la atención de Iori y Nests mientras acorralaban a Athena y Terry.

— ¿Lo quieren? –le enseño la psíquica la estatuilla a los fantasma. — ¡Vayan por el!

Lanzo la estatuilla por el aire y rápidamente Igniz salto y la tomo en sus manos.

—Al fin mi deseo será cumplido. –los ojos de Nests brillaron ambiciosamente cuando escucho.

_"Apolion debe prevalecer aquí.. Apolion debe prevalecer aquí..."_

Estaba siendo rodeado por ambos fantasmas y el director lo tomo con una mano del cuello mientras que la enfermera sacaba de su uniforme una cuchilla filosa y de un parpadeo se lo clavo en el pecho cortándolo a su paso hacia abajo, Igniz pego un grito ahogado mientras que sus órganos caían al suelo, la sangre, tripas, todos desparramados sobre el piso, Athena miro hacia otro lado sintiendo arcadas, era asqueroso. Luego el director lo arrojo contra una ventana y si no fuera por el sello de fierro que estaba detrás hubiera caído afuera, los vidrios se esparcieron por todas partes.

Luego fueron a tomar la estatuilla que quedo en un rincón cuando Iori se lanzo contra el director empujándolo al suelo y cuando la enfermera se apuro para tomar la estatuilla Terry se abalanzo y le encesto un golpe en el rostro.

— ¡Ninguna fantasma golpea a Terry Bogard! –le informo el rubio y la fantasma lo miro furiosa.

Athena veía como sus amigos peleaban, pero sin sus poderes, eran inmunes, el director sostuvo al pelirrojo contra el suelo dándole de golpes en el rostro y Terry recibió un rasgón profundo en su brazo, ella debía hacer algo, debía detenerlos, escucho una voz: _"Solo su sangre podrá liberarlo"_

Iori escupió sangre y vio a Terry inconsciente en el piso y esa enfermera rubia se acercaba con la misma cuchilla a el, temió que fuera su fin.

—Apolion no debe prevalecer. –la voz de Athena llamo la atención de los tres, ella tenia la estatuilla en una mano y en la otra tenia un pedazo de vidrio y estaba chorreando sangre de su palma.

Los fantasmas se exaltaron y al tiempo Athena mancho con su sangre la estatuilla y lo arrojo por el desagüe que fue directo a parar al lago que estaba afuera de la casa. Los fantasmas gritaron tomándose de las cabezas, la maldición se había ido, las cortinas metálicas que encerraban la casa ascendieron dando la luz del nuevo día, rápidamente Athena fue a socorrer a Iori mientras que Terry comenzaba a despertar y vieron como los fantasmas entraban al lugar, Sakuno, Lily, Saiyú, la abuela de Mai y Kaoru, todos los fantasmas rodeaban al director del hospital y a la enfermera, con instrumentos de torturas, serios con sed de venganza.

La enfermera rubia como el director temblaron de miedo mientras que los demás comenzaron a torturarlos, Athena junto con Iori y Terry salieron discretos del cuarto hacia la sala principal donde entraron por primera vez, estaban cansados, lastimados y fueron muchas emociones juntas en una noche.

Los gritos de torturas ya no se escucharon y todos los fantasmas salieron y fueron a la sala donde Terry como Iori se preparaban para pelear si era necesario, pero les pareció extraño, ya no lucían igual que antes con aspectos diabólicos, estaban vestidos de blanco, normales como los conocieron alguna vez.

—Gracias Athena. –le dijo Kaoru con una linda sonrisa.

—Kaoru..-musito Athena con una débil sonrisa y todos comenzaron a brillar como luz blanca volando hacia el cielo, Lily se despidió de Terry también feliz como también la madre de Iori con una dulce sonrisa.

Los tres salieron de la casa, Iori sostenía a Athena de la cintura ayudándole a caminar y Terry sintió una hermosa brisa sobre su rostro volviendo a respirar, no lucían nada bien pero al fin después de todo lo que pasaron, solo ellos lograron sobrevivir.

Seis meces después...

Athena había terminado de cantar su última canción de la noche escuchando los gritos de sus fans emocionados gritando su nombre, ella saludo antes de salir del escenario y fue directo a su camarín.

—Estuviste bien. –le dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

— ¿Solo bien? –cuestiono Athena a su novio, este sonrió y la beso lentamente tomándola de la mejilla.

—Deberían darte un grammy. –rio divertido, ella lo miro con reproche para luego acercarse a sus labios.

—Sigue asi Iori Yagami y esta noche dormirás afuera.-le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus cosas para cambiarse, Iori no dijo nada mas, solo la siguió diciéndole que solo fue broma y ella se hacia la enojada, como toda pareja.

Mientras tanto en China un niño rubio de ojos verdes jugando en la playa ve un objeto que brillaba en la arena y lo toma, se va corriendo hacia la casa.

— ¡Mama! ¡Mama! Mira lo que me encontré..

**FIN**

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AL FIN TERMINE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AMIGOS.

¡SALUDOS!

¡ASHLEY!


End file.
